User talk:Tanglefrost/Archive One
Get on chattt, the boredom is killing me ;-; And I fixed Willowfur's page xP Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roboflight (Talk) 23:39, February 3, 2013 OOOOOOOOH, On here. :P I was so confused. Okay, okay, I'll get to it, sheesh ;D [[User:Rainsplash987|'♥']][[Thunderpaw|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm%7C ' ♥'] MEow Meadow otter I am in the clearing! Why thank you! Appleshine is amazing too; you do a great job of portraying her dynamically. Some ppl don't stick to their cats' descriptions, but I think you do it well; you're one of my fave ppl to RP with. Mushy, but ish true. :3 And btw, we're planning to retire Brookwhisper and have Splashpaw get her name and take over as meddy cat, meaning Sandfeather will be the sole meddy cat apprentice. Coolio? Thanks so much for putting BBNC on another wiki Tangle. I'm definitely gonna follow, and looking forward to it! You're the best ;) <3 Rainy Talk Blog 11:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Ginger You on? Chat? Roleplay? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, thanks! 23:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) question Hey Tangle Can I make a show on Warriors Spoof Wiki? I have an idea for a show. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 13:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) SAWWY TANGLE! Peace RP? See ya on chat! [[User:Rainsplash987|If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' why are you my clarity? ]] Lol It's the NightClan Radio! You can sign up a song at my blog :) On the topic of trying to get hiccups, maybe laughing so much you get hiccups? This might work... Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Gah~ Ach, well~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Can you roleplay? Chat? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 10:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) NightClan Radio Rainy Talk Blog 14:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I finished your userpage! Make sure to fill out the 'About Me' section and tell me if you aren't satisfied or want a certain part of it fixed because I would be happy to do that :) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 10:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) K, I did that. Is it alright now? :) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 08:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm... Love triangle? Cuz I was planning ThymeXScorch, sorry to burst your bubble. D: Mistybird Talk So, the plot of Chapter 13: They try to go to StarClan, but end up in the Dark Forest. Somehow, they make a friend out of one of the spirits there, and force him to accidentally murder the spirit of Summerstar but the rest of the original leaders avenge her by trying to him back and almost do until he escapes into Brownpaw's body, and so on so forth. Call the Dark Forester Oakshade? Cherrykit. C: 05:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) When born, she will be a kitten-fluffy, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with kitten-blue eyes. But, when she ages, she will be sleeker and with green eyes. 05:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeppers! That'd be helpful, thanks :) Rainy Talk Blog 13:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) That'd be awesome :) Rainy Talk Blog 13:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I PMed you xP Grey and black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, or if that's too different from the parents, sandy brown tabby. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit: dark brown tom with violet eyes, very funny, outgoing, and supportive [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 07:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I want Seakit to develop a mischievous personality, loyal and cheerful/optimistic, doesn't like staying still for long, and specifically dislikes England... If it's possible. Kits For SkC SplashXEagle Now, I'm here to discuss names and pelt colours. I pick the female since I'm female. ^^ For the female: Silver-and-white tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Name is Silverkit. ^^ For the males, however, you can choose names and pelts either: a) After they are born. OR b) Before they are born with my approval ^^ (Jk) Remember: I divided the month by 4, and got two weeks, so the pregnancy will last two weeks, minus today and yesterday. One day for us is 4 days for the cats. ^^ I'm excited! XD [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''''Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 01:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Tangle, and btw, I want to show you my personal pic on the Warriors Wiki here. I can't upload here because of US Law Copyright. Guess who? XD [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 02:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Plus, I made that image myself. Seriously. Also, if you see the Vaporeon, that's not it. Scroll down a little and you'll see to cats together. ^^ [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 02:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Tangle, help me! Save me from my horrible days at home where no chat allowed cause Dad and Sister are meanies. I. NEED. SOMEONE. TO. TALK. TOO... *melts* [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 01:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Kk, I'll get to it~ Can you reply with all the kit's names, and who roleplays them? Also, I've found a cat who's already called Maplekit... Should I do Maplekit (2) or something like that? Eck, nevermind... Apart from Maplekit (there are two, apparently...) I've made them TANGLE. It has been two weeks since Splashpelt became pregnant on SkC. You know what that means? YES. They are going to be born today! I already started the RP with you because I'll be sleeping, but I'll answer tomorrow. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 03:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. You said you didn't like them. I got rid of them the best I could. I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 15:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) You said no extras. Dang it. Don't woory, I rememeber most of it She can't stand slow internet or flying babies Anything that's not shiny is bad, and therfore glitter will be dumped on it She's scared of the dark She can't eat anything past 10pm or she'll blow up Give her sugar, you've got a nightmare on you Hyper, all the time, hates Leafpool and Daisy, and will go to any lengths to plot revenge. She can't stand anything that's red, and will kill/destroy it. I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and She loves Quiche She can't eat lolipops, or she'll go into shock She has a hobby of licking stuff wen she's bored Often makes quiche and force feeds it to othersI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh crap, remembered one thing. She likes to hollow out wattermellons, sit in them and roll around on the floor.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) YOU SAID YOU'D BE ON CHAT DX Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You disappeared... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) NightClan Radio Your song is currently playing on NightClan Radio! Enjoy! TANGLED WHERE ARE YOUUUU?! It just occured to me that your idea for a 3-way Skype call will probably result in my death, from some sort of fangirling-heart attack 'cos of your accents...xD Cowboy, take me away 08:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Tangle hon, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but you gotta understand that it's easy for me to forget. What with starting high school and extracurricular activities and Wattpad and all the stupid drama on this wiki... I haven't had time to wake up every morning and go, "SPIDERKIT'S APPRENTICE CEREMONY." Message me when you're on and I'll try to be there. Rainy Talk Blog 20:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Can't right now, sowwy [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] Tangle i might know why your siggie doesn't work. Could you give me the code? And i could try fix it ;) Your australia buddy... ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Sure~! Hey Tangles. I can make your siggie work on other wiki's. It's not really that hard. BTW, your profile pic scared the living crap out of me XD [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 15:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I believe that. Anyway, can you link me to the page on WFW where your siggie is stored? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 13:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorrrry, Tangluuu~ Just blame Minecraft addiction, mmkay? And can you link me BBTC and the roleplay thread? Thanks~ x3 Sure, let's chat~! I might be absent, since I'm playing Minecraft, but I'll go on if you do~ Hahaha, thank you! You've whined in he most immature way possible and made my day, my life worse. Want a medal? A sticker? :) Oh, so my response is immature? You're the one who whined in my talk page, because misty disabled comments, you don't know how it feels to be me. I'm willing to bet you don't have clinical depression, and that you're not suicidal. How about you know how my life feels, then come back when you're mature? I'll be waiting. And I didn't sign because I'm texting this from a phone. Thanks for making my life even worse, here's your sticker for being apimmature, a twat, and annoying! :) So, how ago you wait a little bit, and come back when you're ready to handle a real-world situation? How's that? Youndontnknow what it's like, you've never had a wiki vandalized. Good job. I've lost all respect for you. 00:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Well excuse me, little miss princess. If you have a snotty life, some empathy would be good. Have you ever cut yourself? Attempted suicide? I have, and you're making my life worse. It's clear you're the immature one here. When I say anything, you're always p!ssed. So you can come back to my talk page when you stop being so childish. Because f¨ck it. I'm not wasting my time talking to you anymore. I don't want to think about you. You make me puke. 00:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Just a tiiiny little notice Hi, Tanglu! Just wanted to say, please stop swearing/fighting with Darky? Misty stopped the comments since we don't want any more arguing, not for us to rebuke Darky via his talk page (which is admittedly worse), and seeing two of my favoured friends on NC fighting makes me feel bad, since I'm an admin and I should be stopping this, yet I don't want everyone to start hating me next, so, mmm. So, please stop swearing/provoking/continuing your fight? Arigato~ EDIT: Actually, remove that swearing part, I've figured out that I was reading the wrong talk page when I saw the swearing. Sorrrrrry.... Eeh? But I did, didn't my comment get through? Hm, let me try again... RE: Leaving What the HELL? You REALLY hate me, don't you? Just... WHAT the hell? People can't FORCE me to leave! Ugh! No deal! Go and grow up and be more mature. When other users left, you didn't seem them with polls forcing them to leave the NC Wiki. You can't just force someone because you hate them. Just get away from me will ya? --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 15:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay, bro. Lizard wronged you, we get it. He wronged a lot of us. But if anyone still has a beef with him, it should be me. He betrayed you once. He tried to get me banned THREE TIMES. You're not making a poll to see who should leave. You'll leave the situation alone and let an admin deal with it. Trust me, I don't want him to think he can pull that shit again and get away with it. I'm sorry if this message is unorganized and confusing, but I had to tell you that no polls will be made, and you leaving NightClan isn't going to do anything to solve our problems. '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) You didn't make me mad, just a little frustrated. It's all good :) Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 19:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Leave Me Alone Just leave me alone and don't bother to talk to me! --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 20:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this is Canadian Spotty c: I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 21:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry about the red border(I think it's fixed now) i honestly have no idea how that happened you're going to have to live with this background for a few months more, though. If you have a suggestion for another background(has to be winter/holiday themed) feel free to message me and I'll see how it looks c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 22:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm still reading it you know. It's Thanksgiving here in the US and I hadn't had much of the chance, but I'll finish reading it no worries. :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 22:40, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tangle ZombieNinja88 (talk) 23:40, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Zombie among Ninjas Hello there! I am here to inform/remind you that you have signed up as a judge for the poetry competion of the nightly! Now that the deadline has been reached it's time to judge! The applications are as follows: Loud with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loudclaw/WINTER_SPIRIT_(Acrostic_Poem) Fire&Red with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Poetry_1 Ginger with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Poetry_2 Strikeh with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Avalanchestrike/Stuff you shall read over these applications and give them each a rank out of ten. Then post their scores on my blog for the nightly http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roboflight/The_Nightly. The scores of all four judges will be added up to determine the winner. Thank you for signing up to be a judge! --Robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:STOP I will if you stop asking my age and swearing at me.-- 09:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tangle! You haven't been RPing for the Game yet, and you've been given Blackfur to RP for the game. Please RP on my forum thread http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 until Dec 15th with this cat and try to Rp everyday if you can. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 17:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) You did though :P You entered... Fernpaw I believe. [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW, OKAY? WIKI WON'T LET ME CHANGE IT D: [[User:Rainsplash987|''R]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] Because it won't let me DDD: [[User:Rainsplash987|R']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] That thread will continue for the whole month. In three days (my time) you will all be given a new cat to RP. (on the same thread) Any other questions, you should probably check the blog :) [[User:Cchen3|'''Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3']] 23:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC) hey tangle I really wanted to apologize about the ad thing. I really should have considered to put 'no warriors roleplaying wikis' but it hadn't occured to me that I would be getting so many requests. I promise I have nothing against the wikis I removed and those remaining are not going to be advertised, they are simply nominations meaning that they MIGHT. I'll take full blame for the whole situation, and I am going to apologize, hoping you can forgive me and we can put this behind us ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 00:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) aww thangluu thank you for forgiving me<3 i get angry too sometimes we had to read this article for enlgish and I almost got p and like punched something(it was about child brides and the sexism was absolutely insane it drove me beyond mad) http://www.wattpad.com/32065137-mirror-mirror ^you can find the description up there. It's basically not a novel but rather six stories, a prlogue and an epilogue. It's about like the dark past of six teemagers(one per story) and how it has ruined their present. Like one of them gets pregnant, one of them has to live through a school shooting, one of them tries to commit suicide and something horrible happens as a resut(won't spoil it for you!) so yeah; and if you are considering using lulu to publish something don't hesitate to ask my questions! not going to pretend im a pro but I think I have the basic ideas and stuff about it down so c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) xP I need to get better at procrastinating... To use, just go with 'Tanglefrost/Sig' (to get Template:Tanglefrost/Sig), mmkay? ;3 Aaahaha, sorry 'bout that. Okay, d'you know how to do templates? With the two sets of braces ( ) with the writing/name in between~ So, the title of the sig is Tanglefrost/Sig so just do that in between. Alltogether, without hyphens: two opening braces-Tanglefrost/Sig-two closing braces. Altogether, (see in source mode) ~ its absolutely free! you can pay if you want someone to make you a professional cover or to have a pro edit your stuff but elsewise NO FEE C: im checking it out rn c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: You just just RP him by how I act~ 22:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know, we're just going to have to stick with it :c Just remind her each time will ya? Thanks [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 02:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Here? Or WFW? I guess... though I won't be on chat much (if you read my blog over there) though I have to say it would be a great privilege :) (Though I'm not sure I can handle such drama here) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait on WFW or here? btw, why does your message replace each other? O.O [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I dunno if I'm active enough on here to be a rollback :P But thanks <3 And yeah, it happened again. (Though realize that if I do become a rollback, I'm probably not going to stick around chat way too much drama there) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Huh, forgot that part... well, I nominated you for admin/rollback, is that okay? Both Ninja and I think you'd be a great staff member, so... Please say yes~ :3 xD Danke~! :D But I'm watching anime and doing art requestsssss 'Cause she nominated you for the highest rank and for the lamest rank, and I wanted to put you somewhere in between. Not because I don't think you're capable, I just figured we should only have one new admin, and (don't be offended) I chose who I thought was most capable. I mean, thinking about it, you'd be a great admin, actually, just not a job I'd give you yet, because like I said we don't need too many more admins, it's more important we get chat mods. Nothing personal, I still love you<3 Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 16:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course :) Rainy User Talk Blog 18:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I just say I probably got all the questions wrong on your quiz except the BBTC one and the rollback one (CAUSE YOU ASKED ME :P) I'm so good at this, and I totally stalk you Tangle xD <3 [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 00:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure ;) I'll make one right now xD Let's see how well everyone knows me :P [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Tangle, answer my questions :DDDD How well do you know your Firey? [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) For the story and the crazy one, which one did you pick :P [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh so whoever else also tried it, got those two wrong :P But thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yup, lol xD I'll add more later [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I did your quiz... but only in my head, except question 9 and 12, with the answers I want to be true xD My answers should be blatantly obvious (and I really hope I used that word correctly because I've never actually used it in a sentence). Anyway, you should get on chat or IRC, because I wanna talk to you x3 Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 05:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll be online tonight, around 5 your time (assuming your time is the same as Sydney, idk, Canada has like 6 different timezones, dunno about Australia), so I hope we can chat then :D For now I'll be on IRC, but I'm leaving soon so... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sign my opinions box :D [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say anything on chat, because I was busy wrapping gifts, um lol@the fb link and bye~ <3 because I didn't get to say it on chat. Hopefully we can talk soon :3 I probably won't be on tomorrow because I don't have a charger for my tablet till, um Christmas my time xD Happy Christmas, love you, Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 06:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay~! 23:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) thank you for the suggestion, tangle, I think I'll do that c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:49, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear it! Happy new year :) Rainy User Talk Blog 05:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah XD -Crane I UPDATED ONE PURR AT A TIME!! Sadly though... it's a very short and tiny update.. :( I'll try and work on it more though. Black Veil Brides 01:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) okie dokie; thank you for informing me ^-^ re dear, you didnt have to literally wait six months for the kits. they should be warriors by now. 04:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Tangle! Meet me where we met yesterday :D [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 00:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You are mistaken lol swag is very swaggerly ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: A Heart of Ice Just a week. 22:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll tell you when my head isn't pounding like a drum -crane